


Show and Tell

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 377: The Cloak of Invisibility.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 377: The Cloak of Invisibility.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Show and Tell

~

Neville examined the fabric. “Wait, is this Harry’s Cloak of Invisibility?” 

Draco looked up from his desk. “Yes.” 

“How’d you get it?”

“Potter loaned it to me.” Draco smirked. “Don’t tell Granger, though.” 

“Why not?” 

“She’s been nagging him to turn it over to the Department of Mysteries as an artefact of historical significance.” 

Neville snorted. “They’ll cut it up! He’d never see it again.” 

“Exactly what I said.” Draco hummed. “It’d be one thing if it wasn’t dead useful, but it is.”

“Really? For what?” 

Draco pursed his lips, regarding Neville thoughtfully. “Maybe I’ll…show you later.”

“Can’t wait.” 

~

The next day, Neville, supervising Herbology NEWTs, had forgotten the Cloak of Invisibility. So when someone grasped his shoulders, pulling him and his chair back, he yelped. Every student looked up. 

“Sorry. Resume working.” 

Everyone looked down at their parchments while Neville, frowning, looked around. When nothing else happened, he scooted towards his desk.

The moment invisible hands parted his thighs, opening his flies, however, Neville knew what was happening. “Draco!” 

“Sir?” 

Neville coughed. “Herbology article. Ignore me.” Once the students resumed working, Neville tried to push Draco away, but it was too late. Draco had Neville by the cock. 

~

Biting his lip, Neville tried pretending he _didn’t_ have an invisible mouth wrapped around his cock, a tongue lapping at his slit, a hand cupping his balls, a finger sliding into his hole…

Hands fisted, Neville stared down at the Herbology magazine he’d brought to occupy himself, and did his best not to scream. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips into Draco’s mouth, however. 

Neville also strove _not_ to imagine what Draco probably looked like under his Cloak of Invisibility, but his mind supplied him with several helpful visuals. Draco, eyes molten, mouth stretched obscenely, drooling…

Shouting, Neville came. 

~

When Neville emerged from the infirmary, Harry was waiting, holding the Cloak of Invisibly. 

“Where’s Draco?” Neville snapped.

Harry shrugged. “Hiding?”

Neville glared. “I’ve never been so embarrassed! The students thought I was having a seizure! Poppy dragged me to the infirmary!” 

Harry coughed. “So Draco said. And before you ask, no I don’t know all the details of what happened.” 

Neville scowled. “Prat. I should hex him,” he muttered. 

“Sure.” Harry grinned. “Or you could borrow my Cloak. Get revenge on _him_ sometime.” 

Slowly, Neville nodded, taking the proffered Cloak as ideas flooded his mind. “You, mate, are brilliant!” 

~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Letting the Lion Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136639) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)




End file.
